Appropriate animal models are being developed for initial in vivo pharmacological and toxicological evaluations of prototype compounds discovered in the primary in vitro anticancer and anti-AIDS drug screens. Development involves comparative studies of different animal species, vehicles and routes of administration to determine optimal model parameters for the specific drug. In addition, in collaboration with other LDDRD investigators, innovative in vivo techniques for the assessment of anticancer or anti-AIDS activity of compounds are being investigated.